An exploding number of resources in company-internal and company-external networks, such as the Internet, make it a necessity to develop tools and methods to organize the resources for an easy, fast and organized access. An emerging technology allows users to structure or categorize content autonomously in order to ease and personalize navigation through large, complex information spaces by a technology called tagging. The users may be single users using private tags or, there may be user communities using public or collaborative tags.
A tag may be a keyword or term associated with or, assigned to a piece of information or an information resource. A piece of information or an information item may be a picture, a geographical map, a blog entry, a video clip, a text document, e.g., provided in HTML format (hypertext markup language), and so on—generally speaking, all available information resources on or in a network, like the Internet. The tag may describe the information item and may enable keyword-based classification and search of the information resource. A pool of tags available in a system is usually aggregated in what is referred to a tag cloud. Tag clouds may represent a visual depiction of tags available in the system. More often applied tags may be displayed more predominantly in a user interface, by, e.g., increasing a font size of the tag or changing the color. So far, tags are used simply in the form of words serving as an identifier for the underlying content, i.e., as expressions or abbreviations representing or describing the content they have been assigned to. Several technologies are available to enhance tag-based classification.